truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Taramina Cullen
History Tara has a short life before the Cullens, she was conceived when her father Nahuel met a beautiful woman in the forest, her mothers name was Nadia and she was only a young teenager at 16. Nahuel and Nadia had sex and within a few weeks Nadia realized she was pregnant, at first she and Nahuel were shocked at Tara's growth rate which seemed to be the same as a regular hybrids, so they deducted that Taramina must have gotten the vampire gene off Nahuel and her human gene off her mother. When Tara was born her father and mother argued over her name in Nadia's last dying breath, she wanted her daughter to be called 'Tara,' and Nahuel chose 'Mina,' so they combined the names making her name Taramina, but the name she prefers to be called is 'Tara.' When Nadia died, Nahuel decided to give Tara to her human family so that she could be raised to be good and not drink blood, this was due to the fact that he felt guilty for killing humans and didn't want his daughter to feel the same. After word came of Renesmee and Nahuel found out about the Cullens, he suggested to Tara's aunt and Uncle to move to Forks so that Tara could befriend these vampires and live her life in a way that she could be human and vampire, expressing both sides of herself. Renesmee's Saga Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star Tara met Renesmee while at school in Forks, her adopted mother, her real Aunt, had decided to move her to Forks after indication from Nahuel about the Cullens. Tara and Renesmee instantly became friends after both realized that they were the same. Tara's relationship with the Cullen's grew after her Relationship with Renesmee started to bloom, soon after though, her family was murdered, including her aunt, uncle and baby cousin, meaning that she had no where to go. As she couldn't go into child protective services and Nahuel wasn't around, she went to go live with the Cullens. She soon began to warm to the Cullens even more, even beginning to call Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice her 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' and Esme and Carlisle became her 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa.' She had a friendship with Eddie, and when both of them were kidnapped together by the Volturi, they were taken to a prison where various experimental immortal children were been kept, underfed and weak from this. Eddie resisted Tara's blood, much to both of their surprises and their relationship grew. When they came up again against the Volturi, she along with Renesmee and Eddie managed to torture Aro with their combined gifts, forcing him to surrender and let the Cullen's go free. After this incident, Eddie kissed Tara on the lips which she found amazingly exhilarating. After the kiss however, Eddie seemed distant and Tara carried on with the way things had used to be, her spending most of her time with Renesmee who she now thought of as her sister. Later her and Eddie reconcile, and become best friends once more, not really mentioning the kiss ever again, though her feelings for him still lingered. Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon Tara has grown a lot by now, she is almost fully grown and has grown into a beautiful young woman, and everybody can see it. Renesmee, Eddie and herself are all as thick as thieves and she classes the two as her best friends, though she still harbors a crush on Eddie and only Renesmee knows about it, as she knows that Renesmee likes Jacob. Tara's part in this story starts with her been very worried about her family, and after Madison goes missing along with the kidnapped Mary, Tara is the only one who has decided to stay and comfort Eddie as all of the others have been driven off by his temper. Her and Eddie argue about why she is staying, and he ultimately confesses that he has feelings for her and then they kiss. They get together soon after and make love, though neither of them know that Tara could get pregnant as they presume that she is infertile due to her status as a hybrid, but Carlisle deems it possible and she has a pregnancy scare which turns out to be false. When the Volturi declare war on all of the supernatural races of the world, Tara is far from thrilled and follows her family into battle, fighting for her rights to freedom. Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset Generations After Saga Generations After: Super Nova Generations After: Eternal Sundown Novellas/ One shots The Fanfiction Doppelgängers Taramina is watching The Notebook with Eddie when they decided that they want to go 'hunting.' As they run through the forest, Eddie tried seducing Tara, but she is worried as she doesn't feel right. A few seconds later a witch appears and attacks them both, knocking Eddie clean out and managing to get Tara after she shows a lot of resistance. When she wakes up she is staring into the face of her doppelganger, Chloe Elliot, a Newborn vampire from another version of reality. She can't believe the similarities between each of them, and then they both begin to look for their boyfriends, getting mad at each other when both of their boyfriends turn out to be 'Eddie Cullen.' They quickly realized that their boyfriends are not the same person and that Chloe's Eddie is a different Eddie to Tara's. They then run into another set of their doppelgangers, Siena and Renesmee, but they all look the same a part from minor differences. The new world Renesmee resembles Siena most closely, and initially Siena and Renesmee do not like Chloe as she is a newborn vampire. Tara sticks up for her due to her experience with newborns. They all go on a quest to find a magical book that Aro has stolen from the 'other' Renesmee. When they get the book, Tara blinds the guards and they manage to escape to an abandoned house where they deliver the book, but not until a fight occurs where both of the Eddies fight a powerful witch who wants the book. They defeat the witch and the house goes up in flames, trapping Tara inside. The other Eddie saves her, promising Eddie that he will and also promising Chloe who has struck a very close relationship with Tara he will find her friend. Hecate decides it is time to send home everybody, and Chloe and Tara say their very emotional goodbyes, Tara gives Chloe her dead mother's locket as a parting gift. The Legend Of The Princesses Living The Dream Personality Tara is at first a little unsocialable but as she begins to trust the Cullen's and wolves she comes out of her shell. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly and easy to get along with. Tara has great strength is in her practicality, sharp mind and attention to detail. She loves her family dearly and worries about them a lot, especially her children and husband and her best friend and sister for all intensive purposes, Renesmee. Apperance Tara is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped eyes the colour of lapis lazuli, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is around 5'5 and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. In terms of fashion sense, she's much more casual and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing. Abilities Name Tara has a meaning of 'Queen' in various cultures and also means 'goddess of the sea.' When her mother saw her, she thought her blue eyes were like the crystal blue ocean so she named her Tara, but Nahuel disagreed and wanted to name her 'Mina' meaning 'Love.' So they combined the names for Taramina before her mother died. Relationships Trivia -Taramina's name was originally going to be Jemima meaning "dove" in Hebrew but I decided to change it as the name didn't quite fit the character I was imagining.